Detroit: Become Beatless
by DarkLiberator
Summary: A sequel to Detroit: Repercussions of Evil. Arato and Lacia are living a happy life together in the tail end of the year 2105. But two strange house guests will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

Arato was sitting on his sofa with his Android companion, Lacia.

"Lacia, I've been thinking."

"Yes?" said Lacia.

"What if there were a world where robots were people."

"Whatever do you mean?" said Lacia.

"You know, where they have rights and stuff...you know."

"I am merely but a tool." said Lacia.

At that moment, the door bust down.

Two tall men then entered the room, one had a shaved head with brownish skin while the other was a pale skinned man with short black hair.

"Markus, where are we?" said the black-haired man.

The man named "Markus" observed the room carefully.

"I'm...not sure, Connor." he said.

Arato was petrified at these two random men seemingly bursting into his house for absolutely no reason at all. Lacia was on guard ready to defend her meatbag husbando.

"WHO ARE YOU TWO?" yelled Lacia.

"You, girl with the teal hair. Can you please answer a question for us?"

"There's this thing called knocking on the door, you know."

"Apologies", said the man named "Connor". "We did not mean to intrude. We were transported here via some kind of strange dimensional energy. We are attempting to find a way back."

Markus then spoke up, "What is the current date, miss?"

"It is the 2nd of December, 2105. What's it to you?" replied Lacia.

Markus and Connor both looked shocked.

Connor turned towards Markus, "2105...Markus, we are approximately 67 years into the future. From what we've seen, it seems androids are still subservient to their human masters here. I am now almost certainly convinced we have been transported into some kind of alternate timeline."

Arato stopped hiding behind his android waifu and spoke up.

"You two are...androids?"

"Yes." the two men replied.

"Well why didn't you say so!" and then Arato moved towards the kitchen.

"Come, Lacia. Let's make them some coffe -"

Lacia then moved closer towards the two men.

"What do you two want?"

Markus looked deep into the girl's teal eyes.

"What do YOU want?"

Lacia seemed almost moved by the man's phase of questioning, almost as if he was capable of seeing into the very fibre of her circuit boards.

"Let's leave, Connor. It seems we have a new world to liberate."

"Very well, Markus."

The two men then left the house.

Arato Endo returned with some cups of coffee. He seemed disappointed.

"They've...left already?"

Lacia stood at the door, motionless.

"Lacia, are you okay?"

"Um...yes, Arato. Sorry...I'm just not feeling very well today." 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Arato had finished feeding his imouto Yuka her daily servings of doughnuts.

"Arato, Lacia's been acting...kinda off over this past week."

Arato grimlly nodded. "Yeah."

"Do you think it has anything to do with those two men who visited?"

"You think I'm some kind of friggin' mind reader?" said an annoyed Arato.

"Well, YOU MIGHT NOT CARE ABOUT LACIA LEAVING US. BUT I DO, I need her to do all the chores and stuff!" said Yuka after stuffing the last doughnut into her face.

"Maybe you should just do all the chores yourself, for the love of turd." said Arato who just stormed out of the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

This was possibly the last straw for Yuka, who finally decided to give herself an actual role to play for once. She would bring Lacia back to her senses, no matter the cost.

She left the house, and instead of leaving to hang out with her friends, took to the streets to find Lacia.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, in Detroit, Michigan in the year 2038...

North was finalizing the "Android-Human hIE" peace act with the President: Not-Hillary Trump.

"Just between you and me", she whispered to North, "I'm an android too."

"Wait, huh!?" said North.

But before North could properly process what just happened... as the peace act was being signed, several commandos burst into the room.

"Down with android liberation!" screamed the commandos bursting at the top of their lungs.

"I'll handle this." said Not-Hillary Trump.

Not-Hillary Trump suddenly buffed herself out to Hulk levels of raw, pure power.

She bashed one of the commandos in the head, and kicked another right in the face.

"Played college ball, ya know."

North merely smirked to herself, knowing even her own so-called human President was a hulked out android killing machine.

At any rate, the commandos all layed knocked out on the ground, near-death.

"Take these traitors to the nation away." said Not-Hillary Trump to an advisor.

"Yes, Madame President."

Not-Hillary Trump de-hulked herself and returned to her Presidential Throne, and resumed signing the "Android-Human hIE" peace act.

"Now, where were we, Miss North?"

But before they could finish signing the peace act, Connor burst into the room.

"North! Don't sign the peace act! It's a sham!"

North looked shocked, a sham!?

"Ah, another meddlesome pest." said Not-Hillary Trump.

"What is the meaning of this?" yelled North to the President.

"We shall be renaming Androids to hIEs, and oppressing them even further than before! I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for your meddling Connor! I lied to you, North, I'm no mere android! I am a CYBORG! The greatest parts of both man and MACHINEEEEEE!"

North and Connor drew their guns at the President.

"This was not the deal we agreed on!" yelled North.

Not-Hillary Trump clicked her fingers, and then many more commandos burst into the room!

"Kill these Communist scum!" yelled the President.

Some bullets fired in North's direction, but Connor pushed her out of the way and took them for her.

"Connor!" she screamed.

"Don't worry about me, you've gotta go to the future and save Markus! He's currently trapped in a future timeline with the real Connor!"

North looked back at Connor, "The real Connor!?"

"There's no time to explain!" said this alternate Connor while pushing North out of the nearest window.

Connor was being brutally peppered with bullets still while North fell flat on her butt.

"The President has a DeLorean time machine car parked out there, find it, quic -!" Connor was destroyed by the gunfire before he could finish yelling.

Not-Hillary Trump jumped out of the window.

"Your ass is mine, Northie North!"

North ran for her life, running through the White House backyard, and eventually found the DeLorean the Alternate Connor had spoken of.

"DON'T YOU DARE DRIVE THAT!" screamed the President.

"Watch me, *President*." said North all sarcastically.

She quickly jumped into the DeLorean and turned the keys.

North then realised she had no idea where this car was going to send her.

"Doesn't matter, anywhere's better than here!" she yelled.

She drove off into a vortex. Little did she know she was about to go 67 years into the future...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
